


Fire Under My Skin

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Matt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug reference, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Territorial Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt Murdock is a sterile alpha. That’s why he isn't too worried when he gets injected with a drug that has been sending alphas into involuntary ruts. His theory that the drug can't affect him proves to be correct until he runs into his former best friend three days later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another A/B/O fic no one asked for. 
> 
> Foggy doesn't make an appearance until next chapter, sorry kids.

It all happened in a flash. Matt heard heavy footsteps behind him as he was busy fighting one of the thugs. Just as he knocked said thug down and was about to whirl on the man behind him, he felt the prick. Something long and sharp broke through the material of his cowl burrowed deep into his flesh on the right side of his neck. “Fuck,” he hissed his pain as a burning sensation flared up in his clavicle. Despite the pain, he managed to grab the wrist of the burly man behind him. He let out another pained sound when the needle was abruptly pulled out of his neck and he twisted the man’s arm, forcing him to yelp and drop the needle.

“What the hell did you give me?” Matt demanded as he knocked the guy down on the ground and grabbed him by his shirt.

“The good stuff,” the man sneered, “You’ll feel the effects soon. That is unless The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is an omega bitch in disguise.”

Matt's anger spiked and brought his fist down on the man's face. “I asked you a question, asshole. What the fuck did you inject me with?” He demanded, a little louder this time and punched him in the face again when the man laughed. “Tell me!” Matt yelled as he felt himself getting angrier. He felt the man’s blood staining his gloved knuckles as he landed the blows over and over again.

“Fuck. You.” The slurred and then broke out into a fit of coughs. “Those other alphas got the end product. But you- _Daredevil_ \- you just got the undiluted version of the drug,” he laughed once again. “If you thought those alphas were bad, wait till it hits you.”

Matt brought his fist down and punched the man one last time, knocking him out cold.

“Murdock!” Matt heard Jones’ voice as he got off the unconscious man.

As the adrenaline and anger started wearing off, Matt felt a throbbing on the side of his neck where he was jabbed with the needle and stumbled back. He felt hands grabbing at his arms and then heard a familiar voice, “Whoa, you okay there, Matt?” It was Luke.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Matt lied as he steadied himself. He took off his mask and tossed it aside before pulling off his cowl and one of his gloves. He touched the side of the neck where he was hit and ran his fingers over the puncture wound. It felt tender to the touch and Matt realized it was bleeding slightly.

“What happened?” Jessica asked as Matt felt her came to a stop next to him.

“One of them got the drop on me,” Matt replied.

“What do you mean, got the drop on you?”

Matt let out a frustrated noise. “He said he gave me the undiluted version of the drug.” He felt the shift as both Luke and Jones went stiff beside him. “Don’t worry about it. It won’t have an effect on me,” he assured them and gritted his teeth.

His two teammates stayed quiet for a bit and then Luke decided to break the silence. “You don’t know that, Matt. You’ve seen what happened to every alpha that took the drug.”

“Yeah, at least 90% of them went batshit crazy. It will be a thousand times worse in your case because, a. You’re a fucking ninja with massive anger issues and b. Those other alphas took the pill. _You_ , on the other hand, were injected with it,” Jones chimed in.

“Alpha,” Matt snorted and pulled on his glove again. “Yeah, I don’t think you guys have to worry about that. I’m not like other alphas.”

Matt sudden heard a spike in Jones heart rate and felt her clench her fists by her side. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Murdock. Just because you hope it does, it doesn’t mean your stupidity gene will counteract the drug. We need to take you to the hospital.”

“No!” Matt argued. “I don’t need the fucking hospital.”

Matt heard Jones take a quick step forward and he immediately went into fighting mode and bared his teeth. “Back down, Jones,” he warned.

Jones didn’t back down and instead snarled at him. “Murdock, I won’t let you go on a fucking murder spree or harass a bunch of omegas and betas just because you’re too much of a stubborn asshole.”

Matt growled when he felt a hand on his chest and Luke immediately removed it. “Hey man, calm down. You’re already acting a bit out of hand.”

Matt let out short puffs of breath and kept his ear in Jones’ direction. When he heard her heartbeat slow down and a sigh escaped her lips, he moved away. “I’m not out of hand. I’m just pissed.” He argued.

“Like that’s something new,” Jones muttered under her breath.

“ _Jessica_ ," Luke warned and Jones immediately slinked back, much to Matt’s amusement. “And you quit smirking,” Luke threw in Matt’s direction. “We _do_ need to take you to the hospital.” He added in his pack alpha voice

“Uh, why are we taking Matt to the hospital?” Matt heard a familiar meek voice ask.

Matt then felt Jones take a few long strides before putting herself as a barrier between him and Danny. “Rand, stay back," she instructed the beta. 

Matt was vibrating with anger again and clenched his gloved hands into fists by his side. He must have growled because Danny’s heart rate picked and he whined. That immediately made Matt calm down.  “I wouldn’t hurt him, _Jones_ ,” he informed her and even felt a little offended that she would think that.

“We know that, Matt. But we need to get you checked out, just to make sure you don’t have any other adverse reaction to the drug,” Luke explained, calmly, and his heart rate was even. For an alpha, the guy rarely lost his cool. “By the way, Danny, did you destroy all the supplies?” He continued to ask, shifting his attention away from Matt.

“Yes, Luke, I burned all of it. But I didn’t find a lab here which means they make the drug elsewhere,” Danny replied. “We need to find the source or they’ll just continue making and supplying the drug and affecting more alphas.”

“Yeah, we suspected the lab had to be somewhere else. We need to put eyes and ears out there and find out where this lab could be and quick. Jess, you have more reach on the streets. See what you can find out from your informants. And Danny, since you have contacts in the pharmaceutical industry, use them see if you can find anything too. Claire’s still trying to figure out what that drug exactly is, so reach out to her too and see if you can offer any help,” Luke suggested.

“Okay,” Danny replied and Matt could hear him bob his head up and down in a nod.

“The only thing that seems to be working so far is putting the alphas under observation and letting them have a successful rut,” Luke continued to say and Matt was pretty sure that part was directed towards him.

Matt wasn’t sure how to tell him and the rest of them that he physically couldn’t go into ruts. 

“What do you want _me_ to do?” Matt asked with an edge in his voice.

“I already told you what I wanted you to do, Matt,” Luke threw back in his no-nonsense voice this time his words almost felt like a final warning.  

Matt was about to reply when he heard the increased heartbeat of one of the men behind him. As the man groaned and started to sit up, Matt turned around and his boot clad foot connected with the man's jaw, knocking him out again. When Matt turned back to his teammates, he almost collided face first into Luke’s chest. 

The pack leader’s heartbeat had suddenly picked up its pace and Matt wasn’t sure what was going on. “Matt, how are you feeling?” He asked, sounding hesitant.

“Peachy,” Matt snorted.

Luke didn’t say anything for a while and Matt could almost hear the wheels spinning his head. “Sorry, man. But I have to do this. Please don’t kill me when you wake up.”

“Do wha-” before Matt could finish his sentence, Luke brick like fist connected with his jaw, sending him toppling towards the floor like a sack of potatoes.

‘Holy _shit_ , Luke,” Jones’ voice rang in Matt’s ear as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock is a walking, talking riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is a bit OOC here. But this is an alternate universe so I guess it doesn't matter lol.

Matt woke up to the sound beeping monitors and the smell of disinfectant in the air along with a lingering smell of a familiar perfume. “Claire?” His throat felt like sandpaper as he called out her name.

He heard a shuffle and the steady, soothing sound of Claire’s heartbeat as she came to a stop beside his bed. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” the beta teased as she took Matt’s wrist between her long, cold fingers and took his pulse. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to kill Luke when I see him again,” he scoffed but then yelped when he felt the cold press of Claire’s stethoscope against his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that cold?” She asked sarcastically as she moved the stethoscope around and checked his heartbeat. “Take a deep breath,” she ordered.

Matt reluctantly complied. The jaw where Luke punched him still hurt and he could feel that the whole region was warm, which meant it was likely going to bruise later. “When can I go home?” He asked when she was done.

Claire let out a deep sigh and then asked, “Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember getting punched in the face by your boyfriend,” Matt huffed.

He heard Claire’s heart rate pick up and then she let out a frustrated noise. “For once could you stop acting like an overgrown child?” She chastised him before reaching out to touch the side of his neck. “You were injected with Rovapax.”

“With what?”

“The drug that’s been sending alphas into untimely ruts. We know a lot more about it now, thanks to you.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked and pursed his lips into a thin line.

Claire let out another sigh as she took a seat next to him, “Well, you’re the first person who was injected with it. We took a few blood samples and the lab techs managed to learn more about the drug through your blood. Now that’s the _good_ news.”  

Matt frowned and reached up to touch the side of his neck. He couldn’t feel anything there anymore. It still stung a little but other than that he felt fine. “Wait so there’s a bad news?”

“That’s why I asked you how you were feeling.”

“I don’t feel any different.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Murdock,” Claire warned him. 

“I’m _not”_

Matt could feel Claire glaring at him and she didn’t say anything for a while. “Any other day I would have said that you were bullshitting me, but today I am _actually_ inclined to believe you. You don’t show any usual signs of going in a rut. On a scale of one to I’m going to burn this hospital down, how pissed off and territorial are you feeling right now?”

“Uh…” Matt trailed off, not exactly sure how to answer that. “O...ne?”

“Okay. What about the urge to mate?” She continued to ask as she noted something on what Matt assumed was his medical report.

“With you?” Matt asked, smirking at her. “I always have the urge to mate with you, Claire.”

Claire paused for a second and let out a frustrated sound. Matt knew she was rolling her eyes at him. “You know what, Matt? I feel like this is the perfect opportunity for me smother you in your sleep.”

“Help! This nurse is having a hero homicide complex,” Matt dramatically complained to no one in particular. 

“It would be a hero homicide complex if I was actually planning on resuscitating you."

“Jeez. Since when did you get so cruel?”

“Since all the thick-headed vigilantes started falling in my lap,” Claire threw back without missing a beat. 

Matt smirked at her again, “Well, you do have a beautiful lap, Claire,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

Claire made another frustrated noise. “I swear to _God_ , Matt,” she warned him and took a deep breath. “Now answer my damn, question. On a scale of one to I have the urge to go there and terrorize every omega in the nearest vicinity, how much do you want to mate right now?”

Matt scrunched up his nose, “Uh zero.”

“Okay, good,” Claire hummed thoughtfully as she scribbled something down on the paper. “I am guessing the reason why this drug hasn’t affected you and why you never date omegas are correlated?”

Matt knew the question was rhetorical. The tone of her voice told him that she knew exactly why he didn’t have a reaction to the drug.

Matt involuntarily flinched when he felt Claire’s hand run through his hair. “Shit, sorry,” Claire apologized and pulled her hand away. “Look, we don’t have to talk about that. But we _are_ going to keep you under observation for the next three days. If you don’t have any reaction to the drug in that time then you can go. Please don’t try to run away, Matt. Jessica and Luke will take turns and watch you,” she informed him as she away put the clipboard and got up. 

Matt snarled at her in return, “I am a sterile alpha, Claire. I can’t go in a fucking rut.”

“Whether the sterilization was medical or not, there is still a chance that you could go in a rut. And if you’ve never been in a rut before then the whole thing could be way worse for you than it was for any of those other alphas. So you’re staying right here because we’re not taking any chances. I will tie you down to this bed if I have to.” The edges of Matt’s lips twitched at her last words and then he heard Claire groan and slap her hands against her thighs in frustration. “ _Don’t_ say anything,” she warned him again. “I’m sending Jessica in. Oh and as far as the hospital is concerned she is your wife for the next three days so congratulations on your nuptials.” Matt could almost hear the smirk in her voice as she said that.

Now it was Matt's turn to let out a frustrated sound. “ _Please_ don’t tell me she’s the one who got me out of my Daredevil costume.”

“Yeah, I’m not saying anything,” Claire chuckled. When she opened the door, Matt heard beeping and bustling noises outside. She lingered at the doorway and didn’t quite make a move to leave. Matt knew she was contemplating something. “Uh, Matt? Do you want me to call Foggy? He’s still listed as your emergency contact.”

Matt’s clutched onto the sheets of his bed. “No,” he sternly replied, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

 

The last three days were hell. Not for him, though. For the hospital staff. Not only did they have to deal with the alphas who took Rovapax (or as Matt liked to call it the viagra meets steroids drug), they had to deal with Matt escape attempts as well. He’s also pretty sure they were all confused by how a blind guy was so good at escaping. After his third attempt, Jones knocked him out again and Matt woke up with his hands and legs tied to the bed with zip ties. He stopped trying to escape after that but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun while he was forced to be there. That's where the call button came in. He started pressing it for _everything_. Claire warned him that the other nurses found him hot but they were on the verge of sedating him when he went a little overboard. The day he was scheduled to leave, everyone was all smiles.

Matt hated to admit it but he did feel a lot better after his stay. His mood had significantly improved too. Turns out the anger he felt was thanks to his lack of sleep and not because he had a reaction to the drug. And yes, he did rub it in Claire, Luke, and Jones’ face that he was right all along.

Just as Matt was putting on his shirt, he heard the door open. “Jones? Hold on I’m almost done.”

“Yeah, change of plans, Murdock,” Jones said as she flopped down on the chair beside the bed. “You’re coming with me to Rand Corp. Danny’s got something.”

“What?” Matt asked as he reached out for his glasses on the side table. He put them on and then pulled on his jacket.

“I don’t know. He didn’t say,” Jones replied as she picked up his cane and handed it to him. “Now come on. We gotta go.”

“You do realize we’re not actually married, right? You can’t just boss me around.” He reminded her as he followed her out the door.

“Oh yeah? Then why do I have a fake marriage certificate that says otherwise?” Jones asked as they headed down the hall. “ Damn, these people are sure happy to see you leave. They’re all smiles and waves right now.”

Matt ignored her. “Jones, what do you mean fake marriage certificate?” He asked as they came to a stop at the elevator. And then it hit him, “Please tell me you didn’t. You actually made one?”

“I was bored,” Jones shrugged and Matt could almost feel her amusement.

Matt didn't say anything for a few seconds and then asked. “Wait… so does this mean I get to have a threesome with you and Trish?” 

“I will beat you with your own cane, Murdock if you don’t stop talking.”

“Ooh kinky,” Matt teased and then quickly regretted it when Jones smacked him upside the head.

* * *

 

The sweet, familiar scent hit Matt’s nostrils the moment he and Jones entered Rand Corp. Matt’s grip tightened around his cane and a low growl reverberated through his chest.

“You okay there?” Jones asked in a worried voice.

Her voice took his mind off the overpowering scent and he immediately loosened the grip on his cane and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Jones didn’t seem too convinced but she didn’t say anything else.

“Hey, there you are,” Danny’s cheery voice rang through the lobby and then Matt found himself engulfed into a hug by the guy. Matt went stiff but then hesitantly brought his arms around Danny and hugged him back. “So good to have you back,” the beta continued to tell him.

Matt took a quick sniff, just to make sure the smell wasn’t coming from Danny. It wasn’t. “Good to _be_ back,” he replied and gave the beta a gentle thump on the back.

When they pulled apart, Luke smacked him on the shoulder, sending Matt stumbling forward. “Sorry,” the pack leader said sheepishly. “I also never apologized for knocking you out, so, sorry about that too.”

“It’s all good,” Matt replied and offered him a smile. “So, Danny, what did you find?”

“Oh! I think I found- well, actually my friend Ward thinks he found where the lab is. Just a sec. Hey, Joy?” Danny paused and called out to someone.

A woman came to a stop beside him. She exuded confidence and poise and even without her pheromones, Matt would have guessed that she was an alpha. The flirtatious part of his brain kicked in and he had an urge to hit on her. But the other part of his brain was too preoccupied with the familiar scent that he couldn’t shake off.

“What’s up?” The woman questioned and Matt could feel the heat of her gaze on his body. He smirked and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Where’s Ward?” Danny asked and the woman, Joy, finally took her eyes off Matt.

“He’s in a meeting with the lawyer.”

“Wait, J-Money’s here?”

“Uh… if you mean Jeri, then no it’s not her. It’s the new partner,” Joy answered.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but Jones beat him to it. “You mean Nelson?”

Matt’s heart skipped a beat at the name and then it hit him. Of course. It was Foggy’s pheromones that were driving him crazy this whole time. When they were together, Foggy’s scent usually lingered in the back of his mind, providing him with warmth and comfort. The scent never overpowered his senses like it did right now.

“You know him?” Joy’s voice brought Matt out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, he’s my attorney. I’m Jessica Jones, by the way,” Jones introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Joy. And who are these gentlemen?”

“These are Luke and Matt,” Jones replied and Matt felt her point at both of them. 

After Luke, Matt shook hands with Joy for a bit longer than necessary and gave her what he hoped was a charming smile.

“So nice to finally put a name to the faces. Danny talks about you guys a lot. But anyway, I’m afraid I’m getting late for a meeting so I’ll see you all later,” Joy informed them when Matt let go of her hand. “And Jessica, you might want to go save and your attorney. He is such an adorable little omega, my brother just might eat him up.”

Matt felt a sudden spike in his body temperature and he clenched his jaw in response to what she said.

“Don’t even think about it, Matt,” Luke said and slung his arm around Matt’s shoulder as they followed Danny to his office.

“Huh?” He asked throwing an annoyed look in his direction.

“Joy. The way you were looking at her. She’s like Danny’s older sister so don’t even think about sleeping with her, man” Luke warned him.

Matt almost had the urge to tell him to mind his own business but he knew that wouldn’t end well so he kept his mouth shut. 

Once they got to the office, Matt lingered by the door and let the others look at whatever Danny had to show them. He could hear Foggy’s voice a few doors over and his heart clenched at the beautiful sound. He hasn't seen Foggy in months and right now he wanted nothing more than to go out there and engulf him into a hug and just take in his gorgeous scent. Matt heard another voice and he guessed that Danny’s friend Ward. His grip tightened around his cane again and his gritted his teeth. The man was complimenting Foggy on his work and Matt knew that voice. It’s the same voice he used when he was trying to get into someone’s pants. When Matt couldn’t take it anymore, he stormed out of Danny’s office and stalked down the hall. Once he reached the office where the voices were coming from, he pushed open the door and let it hit the wall with a bang.

“Excus-”

“You. Get out,” Matt cut Ward off before he could finish his sentence.

“Matt!” Foggy squeaked and his gentle voice made Matt’s knees a little weak.

“Excuse me? Who the hell are you?”

Matt heard footsteps making their way towards him and he straightened up to make himself appear taller. He growled at the other alpha when he came to a stop in front of him, “I said. Get. Out.”

“And I asked you who the hell you were? More importantly, how dare you come into _my_ territory and tell me what to do?” Ward’s deep, angry voice rang through the whole office.

Matt scoffed and stepped into his personal space. His heart pounded in his chest and he could hear a roaring in his ear as the alpha within him awakened. “I don’t give a fuck if this is _your_ territory. The omega you whose pants you were trying to get into is _mine_.”

“He’s unbonded,” Ward bit back.

That was all it took for Matt to grab at the collar of the guy's fancy shirt.

“Matt, stop it!” Matt heard Foggy yell as he stomped over to them. “Let him go, Matt. _Now_.”

Matt snarled but pushed the other alpha away anyway. “Fine. But tell him to get out of here.”

“Matt, this is _his_ office _._ You and I can go out-”

“No! I need to talk to you right now. Tell him to leave.”

“Stop acting like a petulant child, Matt.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I can leave. But are you sure about being alone with him?” Ward asked.

The concern in his voice made Matt even angrier. Matt clenched his fists by his side and let out another growl.  

“Yeah, he-” Foggy paused. “He’s my friend. I’ll be fine. I’m just so sorry about all of this. I don’t know what’s going on with him. I’ll talk to you in a bit, yeah?” 

“NO!” Matt snarled and grabbed Ward’s arm before dragging him towards the door.

“Hey, let me go!’ The other alpha demanded and tried to break free from Matt’s grip.

Matt pushed him out and slammed the door shut before locking it. Matt’s chest heaved as loud breaths escaped his lips. He pressed his front body against the door and he tried to calm himself down.

“Matty?” Foggy’s concerned voice made him finally turn away from the door and look at his former best friend. “What’s going on?” Foggy continued to ask.

“Foggy,” Matt gulped. “Foggy, we need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy have a bit of a complicated relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially just supposed to have three chapters but then I figured it needed a little backstory.

**_2010_ **

The smell hit Matt’s nose as soon as he opened the door. It wasn’t a strong scent, in fact, it was soothing and somewhat energizing at the same time like lavender mixed with lemon. It didn't take him long to realize his new roommate was an omega. Great. 

Then they were shaking hands and Foggy's whole presence exuded energy, warmth, and comfort and Matt wanted to bask in it. It didn't help that Foggy's heart has been beating out of control since the moment Matt stepped into their room. 

Matt's theory that his new roommate was attracted to him proved to be correct when the guy appreciatively said, “You’re just a guy right. A really, _really_ good looking guy.” Matt could feel the heat of his roommate's gaze on his body and it took all of his self-control not to hug the guy and bury his face into his neck, maybe even bite his bonding gland while he was at it.

But of course, his stupid brain decided to go against his heart and he ended up saying, “Uh… I- I don’t date omegas.”

That was all it took for the warmth to wane and for his roommate to slink back like a chastised puppy. “Oh, I didn’t mean- I- I wasn’t trying to hit on you, man. I just- what I meant was that the alphas and betas must love that whole wounded duck thing. So yeah. Uh sorry. Did that come off as weird? I feel like it did. Oh my god, why am I still talking?” Matt could hear Foggy’s heart jack hammering his chest as he babbled on and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that his new roommate was lying. 

Instead, he just chose to brush it off and responded, “Yeah, it’s been known to happen,” and he even offered the omega a smile, which he hoped would help ease the tension.

It didn’t. It kind of backfired when he felt his roommate suddenly sweating profusely.

*

**_2011_ **

By the second year of college, Foggy became his best friend and with that Matt started feeling a responsibility towards the guy because Foggy was his pack. Matt did everything in his power to protect and take care of him. It became his job to make sure Foggy was okay. The feeling was mutual and Foggy never let his omega status keep him from becoming territorial or over protective. He, in fact, started snarling at any beta or alpha that came near Matt. The alphas and betas found him endearing and usually just awed at him and walked away, which pissed Foggy off even more. Matt never dared to tell Foggy that those alphas and betas were right. Foggy being overprotective was adorable as fuck.

But the fact of the matter is that Matt wasn’t any better. Anytime a beta or alpha’s heart rate increased around Foggy or they even gave Foggy one appreciative look, Matt would growl at them and let them know that Foggy was off limits. Not that Foggy ever found out about that. Though it did break Matt’s heart every time he heard Foggy say how he was unloveable and that’s why none of the alphas and betas wanted him. Foggy started dating other omegas and although, Matt wasn’t too happy about that, he learned to live with it. (And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that omegas can’t bond with other omegas.)

But then Marci happened. Marci was an alpha and she was almost impossible to scare away. Despite the fact that Matt explicitly let her know that Foggy was _his_ pack, she still came back. Just because Matt couldn’t bond with Foggy and knot him, it didn’t mean that Marci could. Marci enjoyed fucking with Matt and pissing him off. If Matt touched Foggy, just so his scent would linger on the omega, Marci would literally rub herself all over him and then send him back to their room smelling like her instead. Matt hated that woman with a heated passion. Things started looking up for Matt when Foggy finally broke up with her. He never shared the real reason for their breakup and Matt frankly didn’t care. He was just glad that he didn't have to deal with her anymore.

*

During the second day of spring break, Foggy went into a heat and that’s when things went from worse to horrible. They had to work on a project and decided to spend the break in their dorm instead of going home.

Matt’s pretty sure he knew Foggy was in a heat before Foggy did. The warmth that radiated off his roommate’s body increased tenfold and the lavender and citrus scent that his omega pheromones usually gave off suddenly became pungent and overwhelming. Their room always smelled like Foggy and it was always calming and a treat to Matt’s senses but not this time. As soon as the smell hit Matt’s nostrils, he went a little crazy. Unlike other alphas, Matt didn’t have a snarling, clawing _being_ lurking in the back of his mind. The being that made him an alpha was put to sleep years ago but unfortunately Matt still had his alpha senses and his biology was still that of one, which led him to have a physical reaction Foggy’s scent. Matt had to bite down on his lips and dig his blunt nails into his sweatpants covered thigh to distract himself. He kept reminding himself that he couldn’t bond with Foggy. He couldn’t knot him like another alpha could. That thought just made things worse because now all he could think about was some other alpha knotting Foggy. Matt didn’t even realize he was gritting his teeth and snarling until Foggy pointed it out.

“You okay there, buddy?” His voice was like music to Matt’s ears but there was a hint of worry and distress in it too, which just made Matt angrier because he was the reason Foggy was distressed now.

Matt didn’t bother answering and clambered off his bed before rushing out the door like his ass was on fire. He didn’t even bother getting his cane and he could hear Foggy yell after him but he didn’t turn back. Matt didn’t go back to their room that night. He spent the whole night in the dorm lobby. 

The next morning he woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping on the uncomfortable bench. Because of his zombie-like state, it took him a while to hear the voices coming from one of the floors upstairs. When he concentrated hard enough, he realized that the noises were not just coming from his floor but his room. He could hear whining and sniffling. Foggy. His brain supplied. He also heard noises outside his room but he didn’t pay attention to them. He was too worried about his friend instead. 

When Matt reached his floor, the voices of the people outside his room became clearer. There were three of them.

“Come on, baby, let me in, I can make it all better for you,” said one of them. An alpha woman. Matt clenched his fist by his side and snarled under his breath. 

“Damn, you sent me a rut, Nelson. Come on it’s only fair that you let me knot you,” the second person said as he tried jiggling the doorknob again. Matt knew that voice. That guy was a so-called friend of Foggy's. 

Matt whole body was shaking now. He could hear a pounding in ears and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else as he approached the three alphas.

The third alpha, another person that Matt didn’t recognize, didn’t use his words and instead gnarled at the other two alphas and then tried knocking the door down with his body.

Matt heard Foggy's breath hitch and that did it for him. He snarled and pulled the third alpha away from the door and threw him down on the ground. A loud growl erupted from his chest and he bared his teeth in the alpha’s general direction, warning him to stay down.

A satisfied thrill ran through his body when he smelled that alpha's fear. He clenched and unclenched his fists and his nose flared as he moved to stand with his back to the door and put himself as a wall between the three alphas and Foggy. No one could get to Foggy while he was there. The two that were still standing tried coming at him. It didn’t take Matt much effort to knock both of them down. He bared his teeth at them too and one of them actually whined in fear much to Matt’s surprise. “Go. Away.” Matt warned them. “Come near Foggy again and I will rip your throats out.”

The two alphas that Matt didn’t know got up and ran away without another word but Foggy’s friend, Jason, got up again. “Get out of the way, _Murdock_. If you had bonded with him then the rest of us wouldn’t be here,” Jason hissed at him. “Or you can’t get it up and that’s why you didn’t him give your knot?” The expression on Matt’s face must have told Jason exactly what he needed to know because then he started laughing. “Oh shit. That’s it! You can’t get it up. I always thought how you could live with such a cute little omega and not want to breed him like a bitch but I guess now I know. Just because you can’t do it doesn’t mean I-”

Matt didn’t let Jason finish that thought and swung his fist, punching the guy right in the face. Jason groaned in pain and stumbled back. Matt then approached him again and grabbed him by his shirt. “I’m not kidding, Jason. Get the fuck out of here and if I ever see you anywhere _near_ Foggy again, I will tear you apart with my bare hands.” Matt sneered at him in a low voice and smirked when the smell of piss hit his nostrils.

He let Jason go, who scrambled back and almost fell to the floor again. “You’re fucking crazy, Murdock. Are you even blind?” The alpha didn’t wait for an answer as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

Matt didn’t have his keys on him so he had to knock on the door instead. The moment his knuckles hit the wooden door, he heard a small yelp from the other side. “F-Foggy, it’s me,” he called out.

Matt heard Foggy clamber off the floor and not even a second later, the door opened. Matt caught his friend in his arms and held him close when Foggy hugged him. But then the strong scent of his heat hit Matt’s senses again. Foggy also reeked of fear and distress and tears soaked through Matt’s shirt. A low growl reverberated through Matt’s chest and he had a sudden urge to beat the three alphas into a pulp for scaring Foggy. But he knew Foggy wouldn’t appreciate that.

“Matt, where were you? I was so scared, you asshole,” Foggy sobbed into his neck. “You didn’t even say anything. You just left.” He pulled away and Matt immediately missed the warmth of his body. Foggy wiped away his tears with the back of his hand before continuing. “And then this heat sent my emotions into overdrive and all I could think was ‘What if something happened to Matt?’ ‘What if he sat outside in the cold the whole night and is now dying of hyperthermia?’ and suddenly I was even more scared. Don’t do that again, man. If something’s wrong, tell me. That’s kind of what I’m here for. If you run out on me again, I won’t talk to you for- for a month!”

Matt opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking, “Wait… so you weren’t crying because you were scared of those alphas?”

“Those idiots?” Foggy scoffed at him, clearly offended by Matt’s assumptions. “Of course not! I was sitting guard by the door with my baseball bat the whole time. If any of them broke down the door, I would have beat them up with it. Or actually, I would have beat _myself_ up with it if I heard another shitty pickup line.”

And suddenly Matt felt even guiltier. _He_ was the reason Foggy was distressed not those other alphas. His friend was in a _heat_ but somehow he was more worried about Matt’s well-being than his own.

“I promise, I’ll never do that again, Foggy. I just- I wasn’t feeling too good,” he lied.

“Matty-” Foggy started to say in his worried voice but Matt cut him off.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m okay now. _You,_ however, are burning up and need your rest.”

Foggy didn’t protest as Matt dragged him back to the unmade bed. He tried hard not to think about how every inch of their room smelled like Foggy. Matt tucked his friend in and covered him with blankets. He then moved to sit down at the door and keep guard. No one was going to come through that door or harass Foggy while Matt was around.

*

It was during the third day of Foggy’s heat when Foggy asked something Matt really wished he hadn’t. “Why doesn’t the heat affect _you_ , Matty?” He muffled voice came from under hoards of blankets.

Matt tried hard not to scoff at the question. The last three days had been literal hell for Matt and Foggy was asking him why he wasn’t affected by his heat. How was he supposed to tell Foggy about the marks that his blunts nails left all over his thighs from where he dug into them to keep himself distracted? How was he supposed to tell Foggy how raw his dick was after all the times he had jerked off in the communal bathroom, moaning out Foggy's name each time he climaxed? How was Matt supposed to tell him that he’s been crying himself to sleep because he can’t stop thinking how while he can bite on Foggy’s bonding gland and claim him, he can’t knot or breed him because he’s an _incomplete_ alpha?

He didn’t say any of that, though, instead what he said was,  “Aren’t you just glad that it doesn’t affect me? I mean you wouldn’t want me to turn into one of those assholes outside.” He tried laughing it off but the laugh just came off as pathetic.

Matt heard Foggy’s bed creak as he moved and then his heavy feet hit the floor. “But why?” Foggy asked, innocently, as Matt heard him sit down on the floor opposite him.

“Why does it matter, Foggy?”

“It just does!” Foggy argued and Matt smelled a hint of distress in his scent again. “This is my life we’re talking about.” He mumbled under his breath and any other person would have missed it but Matt didn't

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Matt asked, refusing to let Foggy sweep this under the rug.

“Nothing,” Foggy’s voice was muffled again and Matt realized he had brought down his blanket with him and was now hiding his face in it. It was almost endearing. “You won’t get it,” Foggy added after a few seconds.

Matt’s lips pressed into a thin line at that. “Won’t get what? Get to the point, Foggy.” He didn’t mean to come off as snappy but after the three days he just had, he couldn’t help but get pissed at everything.

Matt felt a sudden spike in Foggy’s body temperature and he knew this wasn’t because of the heat. “Well, I can’t get to the point, Matt, because I don’t know what _you_ want.”

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and released a deep sigh. “I am really not following.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Matt, even you can’t be that naive.” Now Foggy was really angry. “Don’t you get why I don’t want those other alphas who have been coming around here?”

Of course, Matt knew. He has known since the day he met Foggy. At first, Foggy’s heartbeat would speed up whenever Matt was around. And then anytime Matt laughed at one of his joke, his heartbeat would become even more erratic. Now, however, it was different. Instead of Foggy's heartbeat, it was his pheromones. His body involuntarily gave off a scent whenever he was around Matt. That’s how the scent became a constant for Matt and it always lingered in the back of his mind. So yeah, Matt knew how Foggy felt about him. 

During the first day of Foggy's heat, Matt even entertained the idea of just saying fuck it and sleeping with Foggy anyway. He didn’t have to knot him. He could just be another lay for him and get him off during his heat. The thought, however, left a bad taste in his mouth and he spent the next two hours at the gym driving his bare knuckles into the punching bag. His knuckles were still bruised from the self-punishment. He couldn’t do that to Foggy. Not when he knew how Foggy felt about him. Especially not when he knew how _he_ felt about Foggy.

“Foggy, I know why,” Matt admitted as he started digging his blunt nails into thigh once again.

“You do?” Foggy’s small, vulnerable voice came from behind the blanket. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I can’t give you what you need, Foggy.”

After few minutes of silence, the smell of salt invaded Matt's nose. A little sniffle that followed the smell broke Matt’s heart. Shit.

“Why not, Matty?” Foggy asked as he sniffled once again. “I always thought you had something against omegas. But you’re always so nice to me, so I know for a fact that you don’t secretly hate omegas or something. When you started getting all territorial, I let myself hope that maybe I could be the first omega you could let yourself be with,” Foggy stopped when his breath hitched and Matt almost had the urge to get up and hug him. “Do you have any idea how much you confuse me, Matt?” He continued to ask and his voice wasn’t muffled by the blanket anymore. “You’re always so affectionate and tender towards me. But you never do anything beyond that and it’s so damn confusing. _That’s_ why I went off my suppressants because I thought that maybe the heat would finally prompt you to make a move. It didn’t. I know it’s affecting you, Matt. I can see it all over your face but don’t do anything about it.”

Matt heart skipped a beat as he listened to Foggy’s confession. “You let yourself go into a heat because of me?” He asked, gawking at his friend.

“Yeah,” Foggy admitted sadly. “I just nodded, by the way. I went off my suppressants because that’s how much I want you to bond with me, knot me.”

Matt gulped and then he said something that would haunt him for the rest of his miserable life. “I don’t- I don’t feel the same way, Foggy, and I don’t want to bond with you. I’m so sorry that you misunderstood my intentions but I told you I wasn’t into omegas the very first time we met. I am still not. Yes, I _am_ territorial over your because you’re my best friend, my pack, but unfortunately, that’s all there is to this relationship. I can’t give you anything more.”

*

**Present Day**

The Lord was obviously punishing Matt for breaking Foggy’s heart that day six years ago. It was either punishment or karma because here they were in the same position all over again. Even their seating arrangement was the same with Matt sitting on the floor with his back to the door and Foggy sitting on the opposite end. Except this time it was Matt who was vulnerable and desperate. Foggy had the power here to rip Matt’s heart out and stomp on it. Matt wouldn’t blame him if he did.

“Well, isn’t this awfully familiar,” Foggy scoffed after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

“It is,” Matt agreed.

“What are you doing here, Matt? What’s going on? We’re not together in any capacity so why are you acting like a territorial jerk again?” There was bitterness in Foggy’s voice and Matt knew he deserved that.

Six years ago he broke Foggy’s heart and then six months ago he tossed Foggy out of his life, telling him he was better off without him. He really had no right to walk in here in another alpha’s territory and stake a claim over Foggy again. It wasn’t fair to him. But something awakened in the back of his mind the second he honed in on Foggy’s scent again. Then when he heard that Meachum guy flirt with Foggy, _his_ Foggy, he completely lost it. He felt the same way he did when experienced Foggy’s first heat, except this time Foggy _wasn’t_ in a heat. Instead, Matt was the one feeling itchy and it was like something was trying to claw its way out of him and consume the omega sitting in front of him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally gathers up the courage to tell Foggy everything.

“Earth to Matt? Hello?” 

Matt snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Foggy’s voice. He licked his bottom lip and gulped. “Foggy, can you come here?” He knew it was probably a bad idea but he was itching to touch Foggy, lose himself in the omega. 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” Foggy replied adamantly. “You look all flushed. Are you hurt?” 

Just as Matt was about to answer a loud banging on the door behind him made him growl under his breath. He could smell the scents and hear the heartbeats of two familiar alphas outside. Jones and Luke. 

“Murdock, what the hell are you doing?” Jones demanded. 

“Nelson, you okay in there?” Luke asked at the same time. 

Matt growled a little louder this time. “Go. Away.” He warned his teammates. He needed to protect Foggy. Keep him away from other alphas. 

“Murdock, I swear to god, if you hurt him-” 

Matt felt a surge of heat flush through his body and ground his teeth. “I would never hurt him, Jones! Now Go. Away.” He warned them again. 

Matt suddenly felt a warm hand on his arm and Foggy’s scent invading his nostrils up close. Along with his natural pheromones, Matt could also smell a hint of distress. Why was he distressed? Was he scared? Had Matt scared him? 

“Matt- Matty, please calm down,” Foggy mumbled as he moved his hand from Matt’s arm to his cheek. Matt immediately leaned into his warm touch and savored it. “Tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” 

Luke and Jones were still saying something outside but Matt drowned out their voices and instead focused on Foggy instead. Foggy’s breathing, Foggy’s heartbeat, Foggy’s warm touch. “I don’t know what’s happening, Foggy. I really don’t.” Matt’s voice sounded broken and desperate to his own ears. 

“What do-’ Foggy paused and moved his hand away from Matt’s cheek and grabbed his left wrist instead. “Were you in the hospital?” He asked moving around the hospital wristband Matt forgot to take off. 

“I was,” Matt admitted and pulled Foggy closer and buried his head into the omega’s neck. Everything about him was so warm and comforting. Matt traced his lips over Foggy’s bonding gland. Some primal part of his brain just wanted to sink his teeth into the omega’s tender flesh. 

Matt felt hands grabbing at his shoulders and then he was being pushed away. “Matt, what- why were you at the hospital?” 

Matt was desperate to keep Foggy close. There was a fire burning under his skin and it felt as if Foggy was the only one who could put it out for him. Matt wasn’t sure how Foggy would react at the reason for his hospitalization. That's why he hesitated for a minute before answering his question. “Did you hear about that drug that’s been going around, that one that’s been sending alphas into involuntary ruts?” 

Matt heard Foggy shift as he sat back on his heels. “Yeah, I’ve heard about it. It’s been all over the news. What does that have to-” Foggy abruptly stopped and then Matt felt a sudden spike in his heart rate. “You took that drug?” 

“I didn’t  _ take _ it. We were trying to find the suppliers of that drug and during our raid one of them injected me with it.” 

“Damn,” Foggy mumbled under his breath “So are you going through a rut right now? I mean you’ve never had one before, right? Shit dude.” 

“Wait… Foggy, how do you know I’ve never had a rut before?” 

“Seriously, Matt?” Foggy asked in an unimpressed voice and Matt knew he was probably raising his eyebrows at him right now. “I’ve known you for almost a decade and I’ve never seen you go in a rut. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you don’t have them.” 

“Um yeah- I can’t go in ruts. Never have.” Matt admitted awkwardly. 

“But you are right now.” 

“What? No! That’s not possible,” Matt replied incredulously. This couldn’t be a rut. He doesn’t go in ruts. He did feel his body temperature rising with each passing minute and it’s like there was a growling, snarling beast in the back of his mind, ready to pounce. But it couldn’t be the alpha. The alpha that lived inside him had been put to sleep years ago. Before he could ever his first rut. “No, no, no, no, you’re wrong, Foggy. This isn’t a rut.” 

“I hate to break it to you, buddy, but it is,” Foggy informed him. Matt felt the warmth of Foggy’s hand near his face again but the omega didn’t touch him and pulled his hand away. Matt tried not to whine. 

Matt shot up to his feet and started pacing in front of the door. “No, you don’t understand, Foggy. I physically can’t go in a rut.” 

“Okay,” Foggy sighed and Matt heard him get up as well. “Jess, Luke, you guys still out there?” 

Matt snarled when he heard him call out to them but that didn’t deter the omega. 

“Yeah, Nelson, we’re still out here. So are a bunch of other people from around the office,” Luke told him. “You guys planning on coming out anytime soon?” 

“We will, just as soon as I convince this stubborn jerk that he’s going in a rut,” Foggy replied and Matt could fee him glaring. 

“Wait, what? He’s in a rut?” That was Jones and she definitely sounded as surprised as Matt felt right now. 

“I think he is, Jess. Could you please tell this goofhead what a rut feels like so that we can get him out of here and get him home.” 

“OR,” Jones emphasized, “I could knock this door down and we could forcefully take him back to the hospital. If he  _ is _ in a rut because of that drug, you could be in danger, Nelson.” 

Matt snarled a louder and whirled around, banging his fist against the door. “FUCK OFF, JONES,” he yelled. “I told you I would  never hurt, Foggy.  _ You _ , on the other hand, will be sorry if you come in here.” 

“ _ Matt _ ,” Luke growled in a warning and Matt immediately moved away from the door. “We’re a pack, Matt. We’re just trying to help. You’re acting territorial and if your body is burning up right now  _ and _ if you have the urge to mate with Nelson then you’re definitely going through a rut.” 

“But how is that possible?” Matt asked desperately. “I was at the hospital for three days and didn’t have a reaction to the drug. Then why would I now?” 

“I don’t know, Matt. But come out here and we will take you back to the hospital. They’ll know what’s going on,” Luke tried to reason. 

“No!” Matt argued. “If I come out you guys will take Foggy away. I  _ need _ Foggy. I  _ need _ to protect him.” 

“Foggy was his pack before we were and he has known him for years, guys,” Matt heard Danny say. “ _ And _ Foggy’s an omega. Matt may not be physically bonded to him but he has probably unwittingly scent marked him, which led him to go in a rut when he came in contact with Foggy again.” 

“You scent marked me without my consent?” Foggy asked incredulously

Matt turned around to face him again and shrugged. “I’m so sorry, Foggy.” 

“Shut up. We’ll talk about that later, but right now I am inclined to agree with Luke. You need to go back to the hospital, Matt.” Foggy scolded him and then Matt felt the omega glare at him. 

“But I  _ can’t- _ I can’t leave you right now, Foggy. I  _ need _ to be around you. Why don’t you understand?” Matt told him desperately and moved towards him again. 

“No! Stay where you are,” Foggy stopped him in his tracks. “You already left me 6 months ago, Matt. And you turned me down before that. So you don’t get to come here 6 years later, while you’re going through a rut, and act like you suddenly want me.” 

“I’ve always wanted-  _ needed _ you, Foggy.” 

“You’re lying,” Foggy argued. “You said it yourself that you didn’t want me back when we were in college.” 

“That’s because I couldn’t tell you that I was a sterile alpha!” Matt blurted out and started pacing back and forth again and threw his hands up in frustration. “I can’t knot or breed you like any other alpha can because- because I am an incomplete alpha.” He a few steps forward and this time Foggy didn’t move away. His breathing was uneven and his heart sped up again as Matt reached out to touch his face. “God, I wanted to mate with you so bad when I experienced your heat.” He whispered as he closed the gap between them and let his lips hover close to the omega’s. “I wanted to fuck you  _ so bad  _ but I couldn’t do that. Not to you. Not when I knew that you wanted me to knot you.” 

“Matt,” Foggy gasped. 

His ragged breathing along with the overwhelming smell of his pheromones and lust made Matt lose it and pressed their lips together into a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around Foggy’s waist and pulled him closer, and a low growl erupted from the back of his throat. That made the omega shudder and whine, and Matt swallowed the sound as he deepened their kiss. The primal part of his brain chanted  _ mine, mine, mine, mine.  _

Matt let out a frustrated noise when Foggy suddenly broke their kiss. The omega tried catching his breath as he leaned his forehead against Matt’s. “Matty, we can’t. We need to talk about this,” he whispered breathlessly. “I have so many questions before I actually- before I get into whatever this is. You broke my heart, man, and I don’t think I can go through that again if you suddenly decided that you don’t want me anymore.” 

“I would never do that to you, Foggy.” 

“But you already did and it hurt,” Foggy mumbled and his hand found its way to Matt’s cheek. His gently caressed Matt’s cheekbone with his thumb as he added. “We need to take you back to the hospital.” 

“No!” Matt grumbled. “No hospitals.” 

“Okay, then we take you back to your place and we’re calling Claire because we need to make sure that this is an actual rut and not some other adverse reaction to the drug.” 

“Fine,” Matt grumbled once again and then pressed a quick kiss on Foggy’s lips. 

*

Matt isn’t sure how exactly they managed to get him back to his place. He does, however, remember snarling a warning at any alpha that came anywhere near Foggy. Especially, Jones. Jones was still unmated so Matt needed to keep her away from the omega.  _ His _ omega. 

While his teammates waited outside, Claire looked him over. Matt wouldn’t let Foggy go, so he sat beside him on the bed, holding his hand. 

“Okay, so you’re definitely in a rut. Your body temperature is high, your body is flushed, and then well there’s the whole thing with the-” she said pointing towards Matt’s crotch. “AND you keep snarling at Luke and Jessica so you’re more territorial than usual. I don’t know  _ how _ this happened but I agree with Danny’s observation that you probably scent marked Foggy years ago and he’s always been your pack so that’s probably why his scent made you go in a rut. I am assuming you went through a medical sterilization and you didn’t become naturally sterilized because of some illness.” 

“What do you mean more territorial than usual? When was I territorial before?” Matt asked, ignoring everything else she just said. He wasn’t ready to talk to Claire about what happened to him. Foggy on the other hand...

Claire scoffed at him. “Are you kidding me? That’s the whole reason I broke up with you.” 

“He was territorial over you?” Foggy asked, alarmed. 

“No, not me. You,” Claire replied. “Back when I was dating him he used to brood and get pissed off when you'd hang out with Karen. That’s one of the reasons I broke up with him because well, I couldn’t be with someone who was already in love with someone else.” 

Matt heard Foggy’s heart rate pick up again. “In love?” 

“You can’t tell me you didn't know that?” Claire asked him incredulously. “I mean, it’s clear as day how much this territorial idiot loves you.” 

“Hey! I’m right here,” Matt whined, feeling a little offended. 

“Yeah, we know but I should get going now. I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about. I still suggest that we take you back to the hospital because all the drug-induced ruts so far have been pretty violent. There are many ways it could be way worse for you,” Claire suggested and Matt could hear the concern in her voice. “But I also know how stubborn you are. So since Luke is your pack alpha and the only bonded alpha in your pack, I will be asking him to stick around for the next few days. He can intervene and make sure you get to the hospital if you get out of hand.”  

“I don’t need a chaperone!” Matt complained. 

“It’s either that or you go back to the hospital. Your choice, Matt,” Foggy chimed in and Matt could feel the heat of his glare again. 

“Fine,” Matt mumbled. 

“Good. Foggy, can I talk to you outside for a second?” Claire asked as she got off Matt’s bed and packed up her stuff. 

“You know he’ll just eavesdrop on whatever we talk about, right?” Foggy threw back as he got out of bed too. Matt immediately missed the warmth of his body. 

“I know but for a minute we’re going to pretend that he isn’t a stalker.” Claire huffed as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Matt’s forehead. “Take care of yourself.” She told him before leaving with Foggy. 

Matt, of course, listened in what they were talking about and smiled to himself. Claire first asked Foggy if he was ready to mate with Matt to which Foggy replied that he wasn’t sure yet. Fair enough. Claire then reminded him that he could go off his suppressants. He apparently had a higher chance of going in a heat right now since this was Matt’s first rut. The thought made Matt’s cock stir in his pants. He stopped listening after that. 

Foggy came back to the room a few minutes later and closed the door behind him. “Luke said that we should let him know before we start boning so that he can put his noise cancelling headphones on,” he chuckled as he jumped onto the bed. 

Matt reached out and grabbed Foggy by the shirt and pulled him down, causing him to topple and fall on top of Matt. Matt let out a pained sound as he found himself crushed under the weight of his omega 

“Serves you right for doing that,” Foggy huffed as he rolled over and laid his head down on the pillow beside Matt. 

Matt turned and threw his leg over Foggy’s thigh and his arm across Foggy’s waist. He nuzzled his face into the omega’s neck and took in his scent once again. “So are we gonna bone?” He mumbled against Foggy’s neck as he playfully nipped on his tender skin. 

Foggy moaned and he stuttered a little as he replied, “No. We still need to talk. Once I’m convinced that this is real then we can- we can have sex later.” 

Matt trailed his lips up to Foggy’s cheek and peppered it with kisses. “Sounds fair,” he mumbled. 

Foggy turned his face a little and bumped his nose against Matt's cheek, forcing Matt to move his head. Foggy used this opportunity to plant a kiss on Matt’s lips. And then another. And another. When Foggy was done, he asked, “So you wanna tell me why you went through a medical sterilization?” 

Matt sighed and moved away to lay his head down on his pillow again. Matt felt Foggy place his head on his chest, so he moved his arms around the omega’s shoulders and let his thumb lazily run along the nape of his neck. “It was Stick,” he replied after a few minutes of contemplation. 

“What?” Foggy asked and Matt felt him panic a little. 

“He didn’t do it himself in some shady warehouse with a single light hanging over my head if that’s what you’re thinking.” Matt tried to laugh it off. “It was done by a proper surgeon.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, Matt. How old were you?” 

“10,” Matt replied. 

“Shit,” Foggy hissed. “Why the hell did he sterilize you when you couldn’t even go in a rut yet?” 

“He and The Chaste believe that ruts in alphas and heats in omegas make them weak and takes away their focus, so any alpha or omega that trains with them, has to get sterilized.” 

“That’s just messed up.” 

“It wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” Matt argued. “They just do something that makes sure you never pop your knot. The worst part, though... “ he trailed off. “You know how you have that wolf lurking in the back of your mind that makes you an alpha, beta, omega? Well, they can’t kill it so they inject you with something to put into a permanent sleep. I freaked out when I woke up and I couldn’t feel the alpha there anymore. It kinda messes with your head. I mean, without the wolf, you don’t even know what you are anymore. That’s why I always felt like an incomplete alpha.” 

“Matt,” Foggy whispered and his voice sounded so far away. 

Matt smiled turned his head to place a kiss on the omega's head. “I’m okay now. I mean I can feel the alpha, prowling, snarling and trying to claw its way out again. The drug that asshole injected me with actually brought it back to life. Now I feel bad for bashing his face in.” 

“Seriously?” Foggy scoffed. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,”  Matt chuckled as he bumped his nose against Foggy's forehead. “And Claire was right, you know? I do love you.” 

Foggy’s breath hitched and waited a few seconds before replying. “I love you too, Matty.” He replied and then leaned in to kiss Matt. “And you’re not an incomplete alpha. I don’t care if you can knot me or not. I love you and I want to be with you regardless.” He added and gave Matt another kiss. 


End file.
